Cammy White vs Tracer
Cammy White vs Tracer is Peep4Life's ninety-sixth DBX! Cammy White vs Tracer.png|Peep4Life Cammy vs Tracer-DBX.png|ZDogg667 Description Season 7 Episode 6! Street Fighter vs Overwatch! God Save the Queen- two of the best British female fighters engage in battle. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' 'JUST BLOODSHED ' 'DBX ' Fight The whole base was on high alert; someone had infiltrated and there was highly sensitive intel at stake. Cammy had been defending the base alongside her team as she cracked one invader's skull with her foot. Above her, a soldier was crawling around and trying to get her hands on the intel. After creeping through several vents, Tracer infiltrated a room where the intel was within reach. She placed her hand on it, but she heard a door open behind her. "Drop it!" Cammy demanded, advancing on Tracer, who tucked the data into a pocket. "Sorry, love." she began. "This now belongs to Overwatch." She went to make a triumphant escape, but Cammy gave chase, and grabbed her by the legs. Tracer was flung across the table and landed in a heap. Cornered, she realised that fighting was her only option. 'Here we go! ' Before Tracer reacted, Cammy had delivered a stiff kick to the ribs and then caught Tracer in a sick combination of punches. Tracer covered up, throwing out a kick of her own but being outmatched in a physical showdown. Tracer skidded away, and opened fire with her Pulse Pistols. Cammy was forced to dodge and back away, which afforded Tracer a chance to properly focus her attacks. Her shots were becoming increasingly more accurate and she even tagged Cammy successfully with several hits. Cammy flipped a table and ducked behind it. After realising Cammy's actions, Tracer ran forward and used Blink, reappearing before Cammy. But before she could get an attack away, Cammy caught her with a kick in the chin, and followed that with a crunching drop kick into the chest, sending Tracer through the nearby wall. This took the action out to a target range, where Cammy kicked a target at Tracer, stunning her before delivering a Cannon Spike, launching Tracer into the air. While above, Tracer opened fire on the flanked Cammy, but she was able to dodge the impact and caught Tracer with her heel, spiking her into the floor. Dazed, Tracer looked for her bearings but instead found another attempt at Cannon Spike. Tracer was launched in the air with the same brutal impact as before, but landed this time further away from Cammy. She threw her Pulse Grenade in desperation, destroying several targets and presumably Cammy. With a loud, relieved sigh, Tracer paced away. She went through various areas of the base until, from out of nowhere, a kick took her out, and sent her flying into the nearby armoury. "Blimey. More resilient than I thought." Tracer complimented. Cammy kept marching towards her. "Should have handed it over." she declared, breaking into a run. As soon as Cammy left the ground with her kick, Tracer ducked, allowing Cammy full access into a stack of nearby guns. There was a clatter as Cammy picked herself up from within the weapons and that was followed by the sound of Tracer's Pulse Pistols raining down, which forced an uneasy dodge from Cammy. The street fighter grappled with Tracer, dragging her to the floor and delivering sharp kicks to the ribs. Tracer tried to scramble away, but Cammy stomped on her ankle, breaking it. Tracer screamed in pain, clutching her foot. But she managed to undo this pain, with the use of Recall. Tracer found herself safe from the damage and clocked a dumbfounded Cammy with her Pulse Pistols. On her way out the door, Tracer grabbed a grenade and hurled it back into the room. Cammy leaped out of the room too, and revealed something in her hand to Tracer. "The... the intel! How did you?" Tracer then realised. "During the fighting!" Cammy smugly grinned and threw the intel back into the armoury just as the grenade detonated everything inside. For all intents and purposes, Tracer had failed her mission. But now she needed to kill the hostile. The pair found themselves fighting outside the base, trading kicks and punches, which was clearly going in Cammy's favour. She threw Tracer into a nearby barrel, before kicking another one her way. Tracer ducked, and opened fire again, catching Cammy on the shoulder before she slid under her legs and kicked Cammy in the back of the legs. Cammy fell to a knee, but blocked the next kick from Tracer, and then delivered a stiff uppercut and then followed with another Cannon Spike. Tracer hit her head on the nearby jeep, when she suddenly got an idea. She let Cammy come in after her, landing a sharp kick into the jeep, and pinning Tracer down. While Cammy battered Tracer, the Overwatch operative had unhooked a second grenade and dropped it onto the car seat. "Sorry, love." she remarked, smirking and giving a smug wink. The two were then engulfed in the flames of an explosion... Only for Tracer to use Blink, and reappear several feet away from the explosion. Cammy was unfortunately caught up in the blast. She cried out in pain as she was hurled across the area, where she struggled to pick herself up. Tracer wasted no time, barraging her with fire from her Pulse Pistols and then aiming for the nearby barrel to cause yet more explosive damage. Cammy was good in that she dodged the gunfire, but had nothing to do against the explosion of the barrel in her weakened state. Defeated, she fell on her front. Ironically in death, still successful in her mission. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Tracer! Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Street Fighter vs Overwatch' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights